1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a seal for a cell, and more particularly, pertains to a Polyphenylene Sulfide (PPS) seal for a cell which is not susceptible to leakage due to thermal excursions, thermal shocks, or long term storage. The present invention also pertains to a cell, and more particularly, pertains to a seal for encapsulating the materials within the cell can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cell seals would not provide for a secure, proper, and integral seal about the cell can. This might have subsequently resulted in leakage of the material internal to the cell, such as because of thermal excursions, thermal shocks, or long term storage.
The prior art seals had usually been of nylon materials, and were also susceptible to manufacturing problems and processes not providing for seal integrity. Other types of prior art seals included polyamids or polypropylenes. Some prior art seals included additional coatings (i.e. fatty acids, or asphalt base materials) as seal aids. Other prior art seals included additives for metal to polymer seals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,178, issued on Nov. 25, 1975, to Winger, entitled "Alkaline Battery Seal and Protective Coating Comprising a Fatty Acidamide" where a fatty polyamide is used as a seal or protective coating to prevent alkaline electrolyte from wetting a surface in an alkaline galvanic cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,694, issued on Sep. 2, 1980, to Vetani et al. entitled "Leak-Proof Alkaline Cell and Its Production" shows a complex gasket and coating film of a triazole compound faced to the gasket.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a PPS battery seal for cells containing alkaline electrolytes.